The Trio of Mystics
by Sokai
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Destiny and fate are what is made, not what is set in stone. For three young women in particular, however, theirs is inescapable. They are the protectors. They are the light. They are the chosen ones. . .


**The Trio of Mystics**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer: **I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the American television series, Charmed -- I leave _that_ honor up to original creator, Constance M. Burge, and Aaron Spelling in terms of production, etc. Nor do I own the primary magical powers that will be featured (i.e. the individual powers the Halliwell sisters possessed). However, I can and DO claim to own this story, any new powers/spells/abilities that might be featured, as well as inspired ideas FROM said series.

Note: _So . . . right. I first wrote this story (which was originally an RPG I'd created to have fun with with some of my friends at an old forum site, with them writing out their parts, accordingly) back in December 17, 2003, back when I was massively obsessed with "Charmed." Hence why this story's main characters are not/will not be the Charmed Ones as we all know them, but friends of mine as I had originally written it. So therefore, yes, it is also massively alternate universe, with basically only the core powers the sisters possessed as the familiar element, I suppose. And yeah, I guess this also means that you'll be thinking, "Oh, God. ANOTHER 'Me and my friends are witches! The Charmed Ones!' story? Pass." Maybe, maybe not. Like I said, this had been first written/concocted by me years ago, and haven't really thought about until now, obviously (once I'd found it on an old disk of mine). So if you don't like it, please don't bother leaving flame-like reviews. Just move on. It's okay. LoL_

_One more note: I don't own the opening quote from FF X; I just had found it appropriate (well, everything that I've posted, that is) for the story's feel/theme when I'd first written this, and so kept it in._

* * *

This story/prologue was originally created in December 2003, and revised December 2006.

* * *

_Dead for a thousand years,_

_A great terror arose from the deep,_

_It swept across the land,_

_A lone past still lingers,_

_Destiny cannot be denied . . ._

_**-- Final Fantasy X**_

* * *

". . . It has been well over its tenth millennium since it had occurred . . ." 

". . . The day _Goodness_ had died . . ."

". . . Alongside that of its eternal hosts . . ."

A trio of empyrean, almost omniscient-like figures, each adorned within cloaks comprised entirely of pure and warm light, gathered around a lucent basin. Its swirling contents of shimmering water, that periodically refashioned its color from blue to white, was the only consistent source of light (negating that of the mystical cloaks upon the equally mystical beings) within the otherwise darkish room.

The shortest of the three figures, the only one whose clothed physique resembled that of a female, gently guided a concealed hand over the babble and sighing lightly in reflective thought.

". . . What a _very_ disheartening and chaotic occurrence, that one, fateful day," the individual commented sorrowfully, with a voice that indeed sounded female. ". . . It had not at all been foreseen that they would have perished . . . not, at least, at that time, and _certainly_ not by the hands of _Evil_ . . ."

One of the cloaked female's companions, the one standing at her left, slowly shook their equally concealed heads in a solemn manner.

". . . But they _had_ nonetheless, despite all that had hung within the balance if they did not succeed . . . And so, as a result of their loss, on that day the scale of balanced opposites had been tipped within the favor of Evil for several thousands of years . . ."

". . . Until _now_ . . ." the last figure appropriately concluded, taking a step forward closer to the basin, extending a hand over it as the female member of the trio had and still kept it, with the second physical body then following suit. ". . . The time has at _last_ come for the 'Trio of Mystics' to be born once again . . . and overturn Evil's ironclad grasp upon this fair and innocent world . . ."

". . . We shall, at long last, release their respected and legendary powers from its binding seal, returning to them their eternal duty . . ." said the only female present with an amalgamation of triumph and regret.

" . . . And allow these sacred powers to seek their masters out . . ." concluded the figure to the gentlewoman's left with a soft whisper.

As those words were spoken, the water inside of the glistening vessel began to glow a vibrant white, nearly equal to that of the ongoing radiance of the trio's cloaks. The clear liquid, suddenly bubbling uncontrollably, provided a fierce roaring backdrop to unified words being vocalized by the three cloaked figures.

". . . _WITH THESE WORDS WE SPEAK THIS RHYME . . . GUIDE THESE POWERS THREE TO THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE AND TIME_ . . ."

With that, three beams of blue, pink, red hued light shot from out of the basin, and disappeared off into the unknown. As each hand had been lowered away from the basin, the female cloaked figure spoke with distinct melancholy, lowering her covered head slightly.

". . . It has begun . . . Let us just hope . . . that their power will reach them in time to protect them from a familiar -- and yet at the _same_ time, _unknown_ threat . . . before it is again too late . . ."

**-- End of Prologue  
**

* * *

**(A.N. There it is. The "cryptic" prologue to my RPG-now-turned story. LoL It's so odd to see/read it now, three years later, and in the same month, too. "Full circle." LoL But yeah. Again, don't like it, that's fine. But leave it be w/out flames and the like. Otherwise, I welcome the reviews. Thank you.)**


End file.
